


And they were roommates - Wesper

by Gay_punk_rock_mess



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Apartment AU, But I might who knows, But so is Inej and Nina, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't write smut sry, I should stop, Jesper and Nina is THE Brotp, Jesper has a gambling problem, M/M, Still a flirt tho, but they're all buddies and kaz is still a depressing shit, flatmates, idk - Freeform, no grisha, on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_punk_rock_mess/pseuds/Gay_punk_rock_mess
Summary: Jesper is about to lose his apartment, so what happens when he opts for a roommate?Wylan has run away from his esteemed home, and he's looking for a place to live. He finds an apartment which he has to share. Will his roommate find out who he really is?Anyway I suck at summaries enjoy
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Jesper POV**

"Please! I need this apartment!" she said, batting her artificially long eyelashes at Jesper. There was nothing wrong with Sofia, but her boyfriend seemed to be a homophobic piece of shit. 

"I'm sorry, but no."

She sighed, stood up, and walked out the door. 

Jesper was only doing this because he was running out of money, and couldn't pay the rent anymore. 

The next person came in, a short boy with reddish curls and big blue eyes. He sat down in the plastic chair Jesper set out and stayed silent.

"You can talk you know," said Jesper, leaning forwards. 

The boy blushed, and said, "Yeah, sorry, I just don't know what to say. I'm here because I need a place to live?"

"No shit. Can you pay the rent, can you cook, and are you messy?"

"I can pay the rent, yes, and no."

"Cool. Tour time."

Jesper stood up and the boy did the same. 

"I didn't catch your name," Jesper said. "What is it?"

"Wylan... Hendriks."

The name sounded familiar to Jesper, but he couldn't place it. "Oh-kay, Wylan Hendriks, come with me." Jesper casually threw an arm around Wylan. The boy looked at it and blushed but didn't comment. 

Jesper led Wylan down the corridor, pointing out several places. "That's my bedroom, and the one across from it is yours. The bathroom is the second door on the right, and the kitchen is on the other side of the apartment. I'll show you later." 

Once Jesper had finished showing Wylan around, they sat back down. "What do you think?" asked Jesper.

"It's nice. I'll stay if you let me." 

"Looks like you'll be staying. Just a few rules. One, don't snoop around. Two, don't go in my room unless I say you can. Three, don't touch my guns. Good?"

Wylan nodded. 

"Good! Do you have any stuff to bring in?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs and tell Kaz, the landlord, that I have a roommate. You're paying rent for this month."

Jesper opened the door and walked out, shutting it softly behind him. He didn't know why he'd chosen Wylan when there were probably a bunch more exactly like him, but there was something about the boy that made him kind of happy.

He opened the door to Kaz's room and saw him reading a book. With gloves on. 

"How do you do that?" Jesper muttered, and Kaz looked up. The bastard hears everything. 

"Practice," he answered. "You get a roommate?" 

"Yeah. Wylan."

"Okay. Good." He looked up from his book again. "You can go now."

"Aw, no goodbye for your best friend?"

"Inej isn't here."

Jesper laughed. "She probably is."

Kaz cracked a small smile. "You're right."

Jesper leaned in, ear cupping his hand. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that, I didn't hear it."

"Get out of my room," said Kaz, shooting Jesper a glare. 

Jesper chuckled but left. 

Once Jesper was back upstairs, he noticed Wlan in his room, staring absently at the ceiling. 

"Hey," said Jesper, and Wylan startled upward. 

"I didn't hear you come in," said Wylan. 

"Yeah. You look bored, I have books you can read. You seem like a bookish type." 

Wylan flinched a little, but Jesper shook it off as a tic. He had them sometimes. "Um, no thank you," replied Wylan. 

"Okay," said Jesper. "Whatever suits you." He left, leaving Wylan to his thoughts. 

Jesper sat down on the couch, scrolling through his phone before getting a call from Nina. He picked up. "Hey, Nina, what's happening?"

"Can I come over to stay at yours?" she asked. "They're doing some sort of refurbishing shit, and the noise is driving me nuts."

"Yeah, sure. But you will have to sleep on the couch. I have a roommate now."

"That's fine. Who?"

"Boy named Wylan."

"The name sounds familiar. Maybe I know him."

"Maybe. See you soon."

"See ya."


	2. Chapter Two

Jesper POV (I swear it does change)

A knock on the door woke Jesper from his nap. When he opened the door, Nina was standing there in a low-cut shirt and jeans. Pretty typical for her. 

"Come in," said Jesper.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she teased, though she did come in. "Do I sleep on the couch? Since you have a roommate now?"

"Where else? You're definitely not sleeping with me-"

"Like you don't want a piece of this," Nina said, gesturing her body. 

Jesper pulled a fake disgusted face. A bark of laughter escaped Nina before she sat down on the couch. 

"I guess this is where I'll be sleeping here in the future, since you have tossed me aside for this new boy of yours."

"Better get used to it." 

"Anyway, how are you faring with this new boyfriend of yours?" she asked.

Jesper laughed. "You realize I haven't had anyone in my life except for the occasional one-night stand, Nina?"

"Yes. This Wylan could be good for you."

"Whatever. What's been going on in your love life. I know you've been having it hard since Matthias died."

Nina flinched at the name of her dead boyfriend's name.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I have a girlfriend!" 

"Really?" said Jesper, leaning forwards. "Tell me more."

Nina dropped her voice to a whisper.

"You know that shithead guy that sets up those anti-gay events?"

"Which one, Van Eck or Brum?"

"Brum."

"Okay, continue."

"It's his daughter."

Jesper laughed, hard. "The irony in that!" he gasped. "The daughter of a public homophobe! Gay!" 

"Yeah. Her name is Hanne, and she's great." 

"Well," said Jesper. "Good for you."

Just then, Wylan popped in. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched his arms above his head. 

Jesper couldn't help but stare, looking Wylan up and down. When Wylan stopped stretching he made eye contact with Jesper and saw him staring. Jesper winked, which sent pink crawling up Wylan's face. 

Nina watched their silent exchange and smirked. 

Wylan recovered his wits and noticed Nina. "Who's she?"

"That's N-" Jesper started to say.

"I'm Nina. Nice to meet you." She pulled him into a hug, and though she was trying to be quiet, Jesper heard her say "If anything hurts him and it's because of you, I will end you."

Jesper groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Nina, stop. You don't even know him."

Nina crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm looking out for you."

Wylan coughed. "I- I'll just leave." He turned to move, but Jesper caught his wrist. 

"Do stay, Wylan. I don't bite. Unless you ask me too, that is." 

This sent even more red into his face. Nina laughed.

"Anyway, Wylan. What type of music do you listen to?"

"Um, classical. What about you?"

"I'm more of a Girl in Red type of person. Jesper?"

"I don't really know. Country?"

Nina looked at him sharply. "This conversation is over, Llewellyn." 

"Llewellyn?" asked Wylan. 

"His middle name," said Nina, smirking. 

"Well," said Wylan. "Hello, Llewellyn." He smirked. 

"Shut up. Pick On Jesper Day is next month."

Wylan snickered. He seemed more comfortable around them now. 

\-----Time Skip-----

It was 11-ish PM, and Jesper really felt like going. He slipped out of his bed, silently crept past Nina (who would surely stop him) and put on his coat. He opened the door with a creak, and walked out. He knew the way like the back of his hand. Left at Makkers Straat, Right at Fiske, and there it was. The Crow Club. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I posted again


	3. Chapter 3

**Wylan POV**

Wylan had heard footsteps in the apartment, soft as they were. It obviously wasn't Nina, since her snoring was still coming loudly from the living room. 

Wylan got out of his bed and walked out of the room, staying in the shadows and watching Jesper rifle through a drawer, which made quite a bit of noise. 

Wylan watched as Jesper shoved on his coat, opened the door, and walked outside. 

Wylan did the same. He knew it was probably dangerous to go outside in just his thin pyjama pants and an old shirt. He went anyway. What can you say, curiosity got the best of him.

Wylan shrugged on his threadbare coat, the one that he’d found abandoned in an alleyway while living on the streets. Good times. 

Jesper walked faster through the rain-slick streets than Wylan did. Damn his long legs. 

Wylan had to run to keep up, and he almost slipped at some point. 

He followed Jesper until he stopped near a bar. Not just a bar. The Crow Club. There were rumours of people going in and never coming out, and weeks later being found dead in the forest. They were only rumours, though. But Wylan certainly wasn’t going in there. 

He turned around, started walking, and promptly crashed into someone. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry- Hold on, let me-” and then he looked up. It was a girl, probably a few years older than him. She had bronze skin and her dark hair was pulled back into a braid. 

She smiled and helped him up. “It’s fine. What’s your name?” 

“Wylan Hendriks,” he said.

“Inej.” She looked down from his face. “Your clothes don’t seem suitable for a club, assuming that’s where you’re going.” 

Wylan flushed. “I was- uh, I was following someone, but there’s no way I’m going in there.”

“Who may I ask, were you following?”

“My… friend, his name is Jesper.” 

Inej frowned. “I know him. Really tall, dark skin, flirty?”

“Yeah.”

Inej sighed. “He shouldn’t be in there. I’ll bring you back to your apartment. Some secrets aren’t mine to tell.” 

They started walking back, Wylan stumbling through his own thoughts. Not hers to tell? What did that mean? 

“You know,” said Inej, startling Wylan. She moved so quietly you could barely tell she was there. . “I can tell that you’re wondering what I meant. Don’t look into it too much, Jesper will tell you in his own time.” 

That confused Wylan even more. When they made it back to the apartment, Inej stopped and gestured for Wylan to go on in. 

“It was nice meeting you, Wylan.”

Wylan gave her a lopsided grin. “It was nice to meet you too, Inej.”

He entered the building, eyeing a big “The Slat” sign hanging next to the currently empty receptionist desk. It was kind of creepy at night. He walked down the hall. This place was pretty old, judging by the creaks heard whenever he took a step. 

“Hello.” 

Wylan jolted and turned around. 

It was the landlord, Mr Brekker. Wylan didn’t know his first name. 

Wylan sighed in relief as he realized it wasn’t a serial killer and that he wasn’t the unluckiest person ever. 

“Oh. It’s just you. I thought you were, like, a murderer or something.” 

“Who says I’m not?”

Wylan’s eyes widened. 

Mr Brekker chuckled darkly, before leaning on his cane a little and asking, “What are you doing up so late? Sneaking around?”

“I, uh-” Mr Brekker made him nervous. “I was walking outside.” 

“In your pyjamas?” Mr Brekker raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, someone already made a note on that,” Wylan grumbled. 

Wylan made to walk back to his room before Mr Brekker grabbed his arm. “I know who your dad is.”

Wylan paled and his throat went dry. 

Brekker released his arm and walked away. 

Wylan was shaking. He didn’t want any connection to his father. Wylan sat down, drew his knees up to his chest, and pressed his face into his knees. Deep breaths, Wylan. 

Wylan sat down for a second, just breathing. 

And then he cried. He cried for who knows how long, all he knew was that he sat out there for way too long. It was probably unhealthy. Wylan stood up, wiping the rest of his tears from his freckle-covered skin, before walking back to the apartment room, 221b. 

Nina wasn’t on the couch, but he smelt smoke coming from the kitchen. Fuck. 

He ran in to see Nina fussing with the waffle maker. 

He panicked. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Nina looked over, equally panicked. “I don’t fucking know, but I was just trying to make some fucking waffles!” 

Wylan ran over and unplugged the machine before it burst into flames. “I’m actually going to throw that out.”

Nina snorted. Wylan snorted. Soon they were both laughing their heads off, clutching their sides in a messy, smoke-filled kitchen. Once the bouts of laughter had ended. 

Nina wiped tears from her eyes, before standing up straighter. She sighed. “How the _hell_ are we going to explain this to Jesper? It looks and smells like we decided to set a carpet on fire.” 

Wylan snorted. “Yeah, it does. We’re so dead.”

“Where is Jesper anyway? He’s not in his room. I checked.” 

Wylan bit his lip, not sure if he should tell the truth. “I’m not even sure. I heard him leave around midnight, but I’m not sure where he went.” 

Nina grimaced. “I think I know where he is. I’m going to go find him.” She smiled. “It was nice to meet you, Wylan.” 

She went to the door, shrugged on a denim jacket, and walked out. 

And Wylan was left more confused than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are so short
> 
> Do you guys even like this because I feel the more I write the cringier it gets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if things are a bit OOC, I'm just really bad at flirting, and Wylan is a badass and a cinnamon roll at the same time, idk how to write him.  
> Also holy shit I just watched AVPM and it's concerning that I ship Quirrell and Voldemort now


End file.
